Leading Up To The Day We Ended
by RKaarisNK
Summary: Mostly focusing on Ferid and Arshtat, this is a brief re-telling of the events that [might've] happened in their life. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it extended itself xD Implied Sialeeds/Gizel
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! After a few years of absence, I finally picked up Suikoden V and started playing it again and it's been my latest obsession ever since! ****I hope i'm not 8 years too late to the party****. I hope you all like this tiny peek into some events that occurred before Suikoden V. I was inspired to write this after watching the scene in the Sun Palace where Arshtat and Ferid died. T_T Please leave a review if you like it and enjoy reading!**

Arshtat: 18  
>Sialeeds: 9<br>Haswar: 22  
>Ferid: 20<p>

Princess Arshtat sat in her bedroom, nervously grabbing her knees. Today was the day. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She heard muffled giggles behind it before calling them in. The door opened to reveal her sister, Sialeeds and cousin Haswar.

"Look at her! She's all nervous." Haswar chuckled lightheartedly. "I still don't get what the fuss is about." The tomboyish Sialeeds folded her arms across her chest. "Oh Sialeeds…It's finally time for the Sacred Games to commence! Your big sister has every reason to be nervous. After all, she'll be finding out the identity of her future husband! And look at her. She looks so cute with her flushed cheeks!"

"S-stop it, cousin. My nerves are killing me." Arshtat looked away, the redness on her cheeks intensifying. "It's all right to be nervous, Arshtat! I'm excited for you." Haswar walked over to Arshtat and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not. This is boring." Sialeeds said from the corner in the room where she stood. "You'll understand when you grow older Sialeeds." Haswar patiently said.

"Your highnesses, it's time we go to the royal box." Galleon, the Queen's Knight protecting Arshtat said. Sialeeds and Haswar didn't really have a bodyguard due to the former's adamant stand that she could protect herself, and the latter's assurance that she didn't need looking after.

"All right. Thank you, Galleon." Arshtat smiled at him shyly. "There's no need to be anxious, your highness. Whoever wins your hand is a lucky man." The older knight smiled at her. Arshtat smiled once more before Haswar and Sialeeds pulled her to her feet, rushing her to the royal box to watch the first match of the Sacred Games.

Throughout all the formalities and ceremonies, Arshtat couldn't help but feel as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest anytime. Half of her was excited to see who would be her husband, but the other half was dejected, assuming that he would either be a Godwin or a Barows.

"Lighten up Arshtat. Don't look so antsy. It doesn't reflect well on you, especially since those men are out there fighting for your hand in marriage. Imagine how they would feel if you looked so restless." Queen Olhazeta sternly told her granddaughter. Arshtat hung her head. "I'm sorry, grandmother."

The games went on for one or two more hours before a certain someone caught the eye of the future queen. The tall, broad-shouldered man walked out. Something about his determined eyes and even his stature had Arshtat taken with him. He looked unlike the other nobles, so arrogant and other gladiators, so fed up and tired. She also didn't recognize him to be a local, so he had to be a foreigner. Whatever it was, Arshtat secretly rooted for this intriguing warrior.

The stadium and the royal family watched in wonder as the foreigner swiftly weaved his sword, knocking down one of the most powerful opponents the audience had observed over the past few weeks. "Amazing!" Sialeeds cried out, now sitting on the edge of her seat. "Who is this man?" Haswar asked curiously.

"The winner is…Ferid!" The announcer bellowed. Arshtat could feel a smile creeping on her face. The swordsman had a charismatic grin on his face. "I like this one." Galleon softly said from his seat behind the royal family. "Me too." Arshtat silently thought to herself.

The last few matches went by in a breeze until it finally came down to the finals. The two competing were Ferid, the foreigner and a gladiator, representing the Barows faction. All the while, Arshtat clutched her knees worriedly, biting her lower lip in pure concern. She'd seen the type of man her father, Kauss Barows was and decided she didn't like the Barows faction.

It wasn't an easy match to watch as both parties took serious hits but eventually, Ferid Egan, the mysterious traveler won. Be it in anger or happiness, the whole arena cheered.

"And the winner is…Ferid Egan of the Island Nations!"

A few hours after the match, Arshtat decided that she should go and meet her future husband and found out he was resting in the infirmary. She wasn't allowed to see him until the formal dinner with the rest of the royal family the next day but she couldn't wait to meet this stranger who would soon mean the world to her.

After sneaking to the infirmary and getting all the nurses to be mum about it, she walked over to Ferid's bedside. The young lady sat on the edge of the white bed, looking at his worn out face as he slept peacefully. Her hand reached out to touch his warm cheek. Smiling to herself, she stood up, ready to leave when a big hand softly grabbed her wrist.

"Your highness…" That was the first time she had ever heard his voice. Despite being groggy, she knew his voice was very warm. "Yes?" She turned to face him. "I'm…glad I won." He grinned widely before falling asleep again, his grip on her loosening. Arshtat's smile only grew wider and she tucked him in before returning to her room.

The next day, Arshtat spent with her sister and her cousin, walking around the town with Galleon. While the Queen's Knight didn't exactly like shopping, he had to follow the three girls. "Just imagine…after the engagement ceremony next week, Arshtat will be married! I'm so excited!" Haswar squealed. "Not to mention her husband's really good-looking." Sialeeds smirked at her older sister.

"S-stop it. Come on, we should get back to the Palace. The dinner should be starting soon and we need to get ready." Arshtat blushed as she walked ahead of them. "I think she's just eager to see Ferid!" Sialeeds yelled after her, making her face flush even more.

The formal dinner had Queen Olhazeta sitting at the head, with her daughters Falzrahm and Shahrewar and granddaughters Haswar and Sialeeds on her left and Ferid and Arshtat on her right. "So tell us about yourself, Ferid." Queen Olhazeta took a sip from her glass.

"All right. As you all know, I'm from the Island Nations. My father is Admiral Skald Egan of the Island Nations Federation Navy. I have seven other siblings back at home." He smiled at the thought of his family. "Good to know. What I'm really interested in is why you took part in the Sacred Games. Apart from marrying my granddaughter." The queen chuckled.

"For the better part of my life, I've been living in the shadow of my father and all his greatness. When people praised me for my skills with a blade, they'd credit it to my father, saying it ran in the family. I came here to make a name for myself, to prove that I didn't need the backing of my father to win. Of course, I also participated in the games to marry the beautiful Princess Arshtat," Ferid looked at Arshtat with a gentle gaze "and hopefully make the Queendom of Falena a better place for my children."

"Well said." The queen nodded her head in approval. "To Ferid." She raised her glass, and everyone else followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**After this story, I MIGHT write another one of these...things. I dunno. It's a phase xD**

Arshtat: 23 Hiroshi: 5

Sialeeds: 14

Haswar: 27 Georg: 18

Ferid: 25

When Queen Olhazeta died in the SY 438, it would be the start of a string of troubles that would follow. Conflicts raged on and on as Princesses Falzrahm and Shahrewar each hired Nether Gate assassins to murder each other, in dire pursuit of the throne. When their many attempts failed, they even targeted each other's children.

The three of them, close as sisters, were devastated. Each of them pleaded with their parents to end this but they refused. It was the first point in their marriage that Arshtat desperately needed Ferid. Arshtat convinced Galleon to take care of Haswar when Ferid promised to watch out for her and their son, Hiroshi. He'd even brought his friend, Georg to take care of Sialeeds.

One night, Arshtat laid in bed, feeling uneasy. She turned and saw Hiroshi sleeping soundly next to her on the bed. Slowly getting up, she saw Ferid sitting at the table with his back towards her. "Can't sleep?" He suddenly said. Arshtat climbed out of bed and hugged him from behind. "No. I can't." He could tell she had been crying.

Ferid turned around and stood up, pulled Arshtat close to him. "It's all right sweetheart. I'm here." He softly whispered as he kissed her on the top of her head. "Won't you come to bed?" She asked him, looking up at him with silver-blue eyes.

"All right. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." He kissed her lovingly on the lips before holding her hand, leading her back to the bed. Arshtat fell asleep with Hiroshi in between she and her husband. Ferid looked at the small family he had. He swore to himself he would never allow anything to hurt them.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and he immediately jumped out of bed to see two Nether Gate assassins standing there, where they had crashed in from the window. Arshtat immediately awoke, pulling Hiroshi close to her as she crept out of bed.

"Arshtat! Get behind me!" Ferid commanded as he unsheathed his sword. The two bloodthirsty assassins inched closer and closer to Ferid and his family. He skillfully made quick work of them, slicing through them with his sharp blade as he ran over to Arshtat and Hiroshi, hugging them close to him. Hiroshi was crying hysterically as Arshtat kissed him on the forehead.

"We have to see if Sialeeds is safe!" Arshtat scooped Hiroshi into her arms. "All right. Stay close." Ferid walked in front of them, guarding them. Fortunately, they didn't run into anymore Nether Gate members before they reached Sialeeds' door.

Arshtat swung open the door. Sialeeds and Georg were on the floor, playing cards. "What's wrong Arshtat?" Sialeeds asked, getting up from her spot to go to her older sister. "Nothing, sweetie." Ferid pulled Georg aside to talk to him. "I wish all this would end soon." Arshtat sobbed as she hugged her younger sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Arshtat: 24 Hiroshi: 6

Sialeeds: 15

Haswar: 28 Georg: 19

Ferid: 26

The three princesses stood in the audience chamber where Falzrahm was speaking to them when Shahrewar swung open the huge ornate door. "Falzrahm. We need to talk." She wearily walked over to her sister. "So speak." Falzrahm stared at her coldly, waiting for her to talk.

"What happened, Falzrahm? We're sisters. Why are we plotting to murder each other?" Tears welled up in her crystal blue eyes. "Because your insolence leads you to believe that you could be Queen. Because you thought just because you were older, the throne would be your birth right, because you refused to let me rightly be the Queen of Falena!" Falzrahm yelled at her, glaring.

Arshtat, Haswar and Sialeeds walked to the side of the room, not wanting to interfere. "This…this is all your fault!" Falzrahm was now standing directly in front of her sister. "I…I know. I'm sorry." Shahrewar hung her head. Falzrahm was shocked. "Why…why are you sorry!" She couldn't wrap her head around her sudden apology.

"I'm sorry for all the pain you've been through. That is why I'm relinquishing my right to the throne." Shahrewar let the tears spill from her eyes as she looked up at her younger sister. "Please Falzrahm. Let this foolish bloodshed end here. Have not enough died because of our greed? Our girls don't deserve to go through this!" Falzrahm turned around so no one could see her tear-stained face.

"Get out." She lowly muttered. "All of you get out!" Shahrewar, Haswar, Sialeeds and Arshtat left the chamber, leaving Falzrahm alone.

"You ladies should get some rest. I'm…feeling tired. Good night." Shahrewar gave Sialeeds and Arshtat each a hug before kissing Haswar on the cheek. Somehow there was a sinking feeling in her chest, as if she knew it would be her last night in the palace.

"I wonder what will happen to mother, now that Aunt Falzrahm will be queen." Haswar sighed. "She won't last the night." Sialeeds blurted out. ***SLAP***

"Arshtat! What are you doing?" Haswar pulled Sialeeds into her arms. "Stop this impertinence, Sialeeds!" Arshtat yelled at her younger sister. Tears were forming in the blonde's eyes as she caressed her reddening cheek. "How dare you slander mother and curse Aunt Shahrewar like this?"

"Don't you know what mother is like? I love Aunt Shahrewar with all my heart too but I'm not going to sugar coat this!" Sialeeds screamed at Arshtat. "I hate you." She said coldly to Arshtat before running off. "Sialeeds…Sialeeds!" Haswar cried after her.

"Leave her be, cousin Haswar! Let that girl think about what she's said. Don't worry about Aunt Shahrewar. I'm sure Sialeeds was just spouting nonsense again." Arshtat left.

That night, Haswar lay on her bed where her bedroom was next to her mother's. She sobbed silently when she heard a gasp and a swing of a sword in the next room. How she hated the thinness of the walls. How she hated this cruelty. How she hated that Sialeeds was right.

The days that followed saw Haswar being depressed. Even during Queen Falzrahm's hasty coronation, the levelheaded girl couldn't bring herself to smile or be happy. It was the first time Arshtat and Sialeeds had ever seen Haswar so emotionless and upset.

Haswar left halfway, and this didn't skip the attention of Arshtat who followed after her. "Haswar, wait. I'm sorry about Aunt-"

"Don't you dare say you felt sorry for her!" Haswar turned, the agony she felt showing through the expression on her face. "Mother didn't deserve to die. I'm not saying it's your fault but I just! I…I don't need to see you, or Sialeeds, or the Queen or anyone right now. Ex…excuse me." Haswar calmed down a little and left, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

**I'll admit this 'story' isn't the best I've done xD it's one of those 'on impulse' stories. Ugh.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arshtat: 27 Hiroshi: 9

Sialeeds: 18

Haswar: 31 Georg: 22

Ferid: 29

Gizel: 16

Sialeeds sat with Gizel in the garden near the palace as they looked up at the night sky. "It's finally in three weeks." The boy with honey-colored hair exclaimed blissfully. "Are you that excited to marry me?" Sialeeds chuckled. "Of course! I…I really really like you, Sialeeds." The boy of sixteen blushed. "I'll tell you a secret." She moved closer to Gizel's ear. "I really really like you too."

A guard ran into the garden. "Princess Sialeeds!" He yelled. "What is the matter?" She said, annoyed. "You mother, she…" Sialeeds raised an eyebrow at him. "What about her?"

"She's dead."

When Queen Falzrahm finally committed suicide three years later after she became queen, many changes took place.

The engagement between Sialeeds and Gizel Godwin was broken off, as per a pact Arshtat, Haswar and Sialeeds had made. Haswar and Sialeeds swore to never have children or get married, after they gave up their rights to the throne. This was done to avoid any more conflict over the throne, as they'd seen when they were younger.

Ferid became the commander of the Queen's Knights and Arshtat, the Queen of Falena.


	5. Chapter 5

Arshtat: 32 Hiroshi: 14

Sialeeds: 23

Haswar: 36 Georg: 27

Ferid: 34 Gizel: 21

At the suggestion of Lucretia Merces, Lord Godwin's advisor, Ferid accompanied Queen Arshtat as she entered the sacred room. That was the day she was to bear the Sun Rune.

She was slightly scared, but he held her hand throughout the whole process. It did hurt quite a fair bit, since the rune was so powerful, more so than a mere mortal's body, but she constantly told herself she was doing this for her people. After she had the Sun Rune, Ferid realized quickly that the woman he fell in love with was slowly fading away, and he was powerless and helpless to stop it.

Every night he held her close to him, always reminding her how much he loved her because he was afraid that he would wake up and not be able to recognize the woman he once called sweetheart.

Every time the Sun Rune got the better of her, it pained him to calm her down. He could see how much pain she was going through because of the Sun Rune. She knew it was changing her, but she couldn't stop it. Together, they faced the inevitable.


	6. Chapter 6

I** swear, I've never written the name 'Arshtat' so many times in my life x_x**

Arshtat: 34 Hiroshi: 16

Sialeeds: 25

Haswar: 38 Georg: 29

Ferid: 36

Gizel: 23

The night after the winner of the Sacred Games was announced, Arshtat and Ferid sat in their room, feeling troubled.

"I can't believe Gizel won." Arshtat sighed. "I'm just worried what will happen when he marries Lym. No matter what it is, it won't be good." Ferid furrowed his brows. "The engagement ceremony is coming up soon and I know Gizel is going to be up to no good." Arshtat hung her head. "It's all right, dear. We'll be ready when he strikes." Ferid held her hand in his and grinned at her. Arshtat smiled and embraced him.

True enough, the Godwins launched an attack on the Sun Palace. Arshtat sat on the throne, praying silently that everything would go all right. She knew she might be in danger of dying, but she couldn't leave the Sun Palace. She looked over at Ferid who stood in front of her and a wave of calmness splashed over her. She would be fine, so long as he was here.

At that moment, Godwin soldiers burst through the door, targeting the queen. Ferid immediately sprung into action, as he took down assassins and soldiers alike.

"Be not afraid. No matter how powerful Nether Gate may be, their troops are just as human as we are. Let the queen see your courage!" Ferid called out to the guards.

Arshtat watched from her throne, as Ferid, Galleon, Georg and the guards tried their best to take down their opponents. Nether Gate assassins even broke in from the skylight, but were quickly defeated by Georg.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw a Godwin archer with his crossbow aimed directly at Ferid. "Take this!" She spat as she engulfed the soldier in a ball of light with the Sun Rune and at once, all fighting ceased.

"Hahahaha... you fools. Threatening me, the sun's vice-jerent, the executioner of justice, is a grave offense that deserves death." Ferid looked at her and cried out "Arshtat, no!" But she didn't stop. "Insects like you aren't even good enough to be tortured. I'll crush you myself right now!" Arshtat glared at them.

Ferid ran up to her, grabbing her by her shoulders. "Arshtat, snap out of it!" She almost fell into his arms and he felt a surge of relief, thinking he'd prevented the worst, but he was wrong. Her head shot up and she scowled at him. "Back off, mortal!"

With those words, the Queen of Falena enclosed her husband in a similar sphere of light. Ferid stumbled backwards, looking at her in shock. Suddenly everything became clear to the both of them. Arshtat realized what she'd done and she stared at him in horror of her actions.

Ferid looked at her face, and time seemed to stop. He drank in all of her beauty, even at that point. No, especially at that point, where he knew and was glad that the last thing he would live to see, would be his beloved Arshtat's face. He smiled at her sadly. Although Arshtat would be the one to kill him, he didn't blame her in the slightest. The only thing he could feel at that point was a deep blessing that he had been the husband of Arshtat for the past eighteen years. In that moment, he saw the eighteen-year old Arshtat looking at him, devastated. "Take care." He said, even though she couldn't hear him.

Arshtat was in too much shock to react. All she could do was reach out to touch him, but she couldn't. _'What have I done?'_ was all she could ask herself as she savored the last few precious moments she could look at her Ferid. And then all of a sudden, he was incinerated right before her very eyes.

After he was gone, Arshtat realized the severity of her actions as she let out a gasp she'd been holding in. Suddenly she felt so alone. She cried out and buried her face in her hands as she sobbed for her lover. Falling to the floor, she suppressed the Sun Rune long enough to grieve her husband. Her love, who had stood by her all these years and loved her through her madness and believed in her enough to hold her hand throughout everything, was gone. And she'd been the one to kill him.

Arshtat couldn't breathe. It was as if all the air had been taken away from her. She felt her heart constrict in her chest, and a pain surged through it as she cried for her love. No rune in all the world could save her poor, defeated heart.

She then heard Galleon call her and she raised her head, incinerating the two Nether Gate assassins about to kill her and then the Sun Rune took control of her again.

"Haha…hahahahaha. That's it. I've had it with such worthless subjects. People who don't even know right from wrong. I will bring Lordlake's fate to the entire country!" The dreaded light slowly grew and grew.

"Hahaha…Worthless subject who DARE defy me…face the divine vengeance of the Sun. Haha!" Now her sanity was truly gone. Arshtat, be it from the Sun Rune, or the deep grief for her husband, had truly gone mad.

"Ferid…Do you really want me to go through with this?" Georg sighed as he tightened his hold on his sword. He walked up to her and stabbed her.

Miakis ran in. "Your majesty!" she gasped loud enough for Georg to hear. He couldn't hide his shame as he looked away. Georg caught Arshtat in his arms before she fell to the ground. "I don't expect you to forgive me. You can even curse me if you want to, I can take it."

"No, no Georg. You did the right thing. You saved me, and more importantly, you saved Falena. Thank you." Arshtat smiled up at him. "Georg, please for me, take care of my children." She pleaded with him. "I will." He promised.

Galleon looked upon the sight and cried out for his queen. "Your majesty…your majesty!" The elderly queen's knight felt as if something pierced through his heart when he saw Arshtat breathe her last breath. He was close to her, since he'd been her bodyguard up until she married Ferid.

As the Sun Rune returned to the sealed room, Arshtat felt her soul leave her body, and then. She was gone.


End file.
